


Никогда не заглядывайте в мусорку

by tomix, WTF_Winter_Soldier



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comic, Fanart, HYDRA Trash Party, The Author Regrets Everything, hydra trash meme, i am a trash baby, throw me in the trash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomix/pseuds/tomix, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/WTF_Winter_Soldier
Summary: Краткая история моего падения в Гидра Треш Пати.Я сожалею обо всем. (Автор)Я ни о чем не сожалею. (Переводчик)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: WTF Winter Soldier 2020





	Никогда не заглядывайте в мусорку

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hydra Trash Party Comic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108952) by [Feanor_in_leather_pants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feanor_in_leather_pants/pseuds/Feanor_in_leather_pants). 



> В мусорках не бывает ничего хорошего.


End file.
